


Confide in me

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breathplay, Comfort/Angst, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Knifeplay, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ghoulfucking, hints of nick/sole survivor, only very mildly and very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Hancock. Mayor of Goodneighbor and everyone's go-to-lover. It has been a long time since someone has been genuinely interested in him, and when it's Nora, his entire world seems to collapse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A not-so-quick introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is that Hancock fic I briefly mentioned in my last work. Turns out it's gonna be over three chapters instead of two, oops. Once again I apologize for any errors and mistakes; I am so bad at catching my own mistakes, so bear with me and possible bad characterization.  
> Smut in chapter 2 and 3.

First time Nora met the mayor of Goodneighbor, a ghoul named John Hancock, was quite the thrill. Having been out in the ‘Wealth for close to a year now, she knew that diplomacy and a good justice system were non-existent. Problems were solved with violence rather than talk.

Nora had barely set foot inside Goodneighbor before a man walked up to her, cigarette in hand. He reeked.

“You hand over everything you got in them pockets, or ‘accidents’ start happenin’ to ya. Big, bloody ‘accidents’,” he drawled without batting an eye, settling that he was being a hundred percent serious.

“Whoa whoa, time out,” another voice said before Nora managed to say something for herself. The man in question appeared from a small alley, looking as if he had all the time in the world as he walked towards the small show.

“They’re a guest. You lay off that extortion crap.” His voice was rough, more a rasp, really, and it sent a chill down Nora’s spine.

The men argued for about thirty seconds before Hancock stepped close to the other man – Finn, apparently – and in the blink of an eye withdrew a knife from his red frock coat, placing two deep and precise stabs between Finn's ribs, causing him to instantly collapse on the ground, blood quickly pooling around him.

Nora stared at the dead man for a few seconds before lifting her head as Hancock spoke.

_Uh oh_.

“You all right, sister?”

Nora nodded slowly, sinking heavily as she looked at him. He wasn’t anything like Nick. Only in the sense that he, too, was an outcast. Someone ‘normal’ people wouldn’t want to hang around with.

His skin was ripped and torn, like it had been stretched far too wide but was still too small for his skeleton. He didn’t have a nose, she noticed as he slowly walked closer, his steps measured. Her heart picked up the pace when he was barely an arm’s length away. She noticed he still had the knife in his hand, blood trailing down the blade and dripping unto the ground.

She couldn’t help following the drops with a soft groan, licking her lips, and Hancock let out a throaty laugh.

“Well, that’s a first,” he rasped and twirled the knife, grinning widely as Nora’s eyes followed the glistening blade, “normally people run screaming when they see something like that. Why don’t you?”

Despite her momentarily paralysis, she answered confidently: “Because I don’t think you’re scary.”

And it wasn’t even a lie. Sure, he looked intimidating, had just killed a man in cold blood a minute after meeting her, and his continuous playing with the knife witnessed impressive skills.

The ghoul laughed louder, turning a few heads from the people hanging around in the small plaza.

“I’m not scary? Oh man, wait till Fahrenheit hears this,” he chuckled, a low rough sound deep in his chest, when his laughter had died out. He gestured for Nora to follow, and she obeyed. Screw her mission, she wanted to see what this town, what this ghoul, in particular, had to offer.

Turned out he had a mission for her as well. Of course. Nothing in this world came for fucking free. He had a problem with someone in the city. Of course. Everybody always had problems with someone. Why couldn’t they just take care of it themselves? Nora was tired of being a hired gun, although the rewards were usually worth it. And the thrill wasn’t to mock, either.

“Why?” she asked and crossed her arms over her chest, eyes occasionally flickering to the woman – Fahrenheit - standing beside Hancock. She was clad in metal armor that clanked warningly whenever she moved. By her side stood a pipe rifle, ready to obey its mistress at any given time.

Hancock leaned back in the couch, arms casually splayed over the back of it as he watched Nora thoughtfully.

“Usually,” he began and tilted his head ever so lightly to the side, and his eyes were caught in the sinking sun outside. They glistened like a thousand black diamonds. “People just do what I tell them. They don’t ask questions. Are you brave, or just stupid?”

“Brave is just a kinder word for stupid,” Nora retorted before she could stop herself. Hancock leaned his head back in a laugh while Fahrenheit stroked the barrel of the pipe rifle, eyes hard on Nora.

“Oh man, I can tell I’m gonna like you already.” Hancock flashed a wide grin full of teeth, and it did things to Nora she would rather not act on.

Or, admit that she desperately wanted to act on. How did he do this? He was just sitting there, draped over the couch like he owned the entire fucking world. His legs were spread lewdly wide, clad in black pants that ended in a pair of black boots. The trademark red frock coat was splayed out under and beside him, giving a perfect view of the shirt beneath it, which was opened enough to offer a good look at his chest. Skin ripped and scorched like his face and hands.

She found herself with a dry throat and a need to touch her lips to the skin that looked so harsh but oddly inviting.

“Cat got your tongue, hmm?” he teased, and if he had had eyebrows, Nora knew he would cock one. She blushed and rolled her eyes, shifting on her feet. Fahrenheit was smirking. Nora decided she did not like that.

“Simply wondering how to go around this mission the most tactically wise,” she answered in a mock-sweet tone, earning a grin from him and a snort from his bodyguard.

“Any more information I need, Mayor?”

“Please, call me Hancock. Or ‘baby', if you like.” She rolled her eyes again, but couldn’t ignore the picture that immediately entered her head. The two of them, together, her beneath him and breathing out soft moans and whimpers, every now and then forming the word ‘baby’.

He was about to go on but Nora interrupted him. And from the way Fahrenheit gripped the gun a bit tighter while a frown knotted her brows together, it was clear that Hancock was _not_ used to being interrupted.

“Baby Hancock. I think I like that,” she drawled and shot Hancock a grin that quickly turned into a shriek when he was in front of her in a flash, knife in hand. His eyes were hard as he looked at her, without a word forcing her to step back until her back hit the wall with a soft thud.

The knife came to rest on her throat, the cold metal sending a shiver through her. Okay, it was not _only_ the cold metal. But maybe if she pretended hard enough, it might become true.

“I,” Hancock began, his voice low and full of every promise that he knew exactly what to do to murder her right then and there, “do not like that tone during mayoral duties. Are we clear?”

Nora tried desperately to come up with a witty remark, but Hancock used the time it took her to think of one to press the knife a bit harder against the front of her throat, and she had to fight to keep back a needy sound.  

“Are we _clear_?” he practically hissed and every word rolled slowly over his scorched lips, his eyes not leaving hers for a second as he put the knife back in a pocket.

Nora finally nodded and swallowed heavily once the knife disappeared.

She definitely needed to get Hancock riled up again. Under very different circumstances. And without Fahrenheit watching their every move.

“Thank you for your time, Mayor.” Was her voice trembling a little? Seriously? Now, of all times? A ghoul had just threatened her with a deadly sharp knife, and she was ready to do whatever he wanted?

‘He certainly does have charisma,’ she thought to herself as she bowed and exited the Old State House. She wasn’t going to take care of the mission immediately – first she wanted to get a good look at the town, and she wanted to know what kind of people inhabited it. Where everything was, what to do and what _not_ to do, most important of all.

The mission was honestly not that bad. The victim, a Bobbi No-Nose – yes, seriously – wasn’t exactly behaving as Hancock wished. And it had been going on for a long time now. He didn’t want that kind of shit happening in his town, and so, Nora did the dirty job for him.

The fight was easy and over pretty quickly as Nora not only had way more combat expertise, but also a way better arsenal of weapons.

After looting the dead body, Nora went back to the Old State House where Hancock awaited her. She nodded to him without a word, and he nodded back, a smile spreading on his face causing her chest to feel a little bit warmer.

“Up for a bit of sightseeing?” Nora offered before she had a chance of stopping herself. She had no idea what brought it on – maybe it was the way Hancock shifted constantly on his feet, like he was impatient. Maybe it was the way his arms crossed tighter over his chest than normally. His voice when he admitted that he hadn’t been feeling like himself for a some time.

She knew that she would not mind traveling with him. He had humor, a rather lewd one at that, and he was fiercely protective. This he had proven many times when there had been trouble somewhere. He knew about everything that happened on his territory, and he was always ready to help. Except if he was in the middle of a good high.

Which he was more often than not, to be honest. Not that Nora minded, though, not at all. His body, his choice and all that, right?

But traveling with Hancock would ensure fun time, constant protection, insight in the world of outcasts, and most importantly, the chance of getting a really good friend.

Hancock raised what little was left of his eyebrow.

“And abandon my town? People will think I’ve finally lost the remnants my mind.”

“Come on. I can see you’re bored. Nothing big happens here. The occasional street or bar fight. Laws. You have a genuine interest for politics and to keep everybody safe and happy, but you also need action. Am I right?”

Of course she was. She could see it in the defeat on his face. It was only there momentarily, then it was replaced by a thoughtful look, switching to joyous merely seconds later.

“Exploring the ‘Wealth with a beautiful woman by my side? How could I ever refuse such an offer,” he grinned and winked before heading for the balcony, leaving Nora blushing and flustered in the middle of the room.

 

* * *

 

As expected, traveling with Hancock was quite the adventure. He was different than Nick – out and about, chatting up everyone looking remotely friendly on their way. Also the less friendly, though that was with sarcastic remarks that usually got them in trouble. Sucked at terminals and often resorted to hitting them if Nora didn’t push him aside fast enough. Often requested – in the way of suggesting – chem breaks, and it turned out he did a lot of drugs. Every drug in the book, he knew about and had tried, many of them more than once. Jet seemed to be his favourite as he always carried a little canister around in an inner pocket of his coat.

He made a lot of witty remarks that had sexual undertones. Nick had never made those, seemed too self-conscious. Nora thought it was adorable, the way he got all silent and awkward whenever she mentioned something even remotely sexual.

But his shyness was not to be mistaken for inexperience. Oh _definitely_ not.

As days stretched into weeks, and weeks turned to months, they found themselves growing closer and closer. Of course, it was to be expected when you spent every hour of the day together. Yeah, they bickered and argued every now and then, but they always made sure to sort things out once they had cooled down.

They stood guard for each other during the nights.

Hancock held Nora close whenever a Radstorm was brewing. She had never experienced those before, and they were terrifying, to say the least. She hadn’t liked thunder much to begin with, back before the War, but these were even worse. She would hide her face in his chest as he had his arms around her, a calm hand sliding up and down her back soothingly as he mumbled silly and sweet things to her.

It always ended with her drifting off to sleep against him, a thing Hancock definitely did not have a problem with. Only thing that was a slight bother was how her body fit so perfectly against his, how her hands balled into fists in his coat as if she was afraid he was going to leave if she let go for a second. Her soft warm breath ghosting over his skin.

God, he wanted nothing more than to hold her close like this for eternity. He had fallen so hard for her, and he knew it was going to be trouble. She would realize sooner or later, and she would be disgusted. Loved by a ghoul? A junkie ghoul, on top of that? It was a combination he wasn’t sure he would ever want to deal with himself.

And if he couldn’t stand himself, how could anyone else?

But all of these thoughts he forced away the second he could feel her stirring.

It was no use.

Every few months, they headed back to Goodneighbor to pay everyone a visit. See how everything was going under Fahrenheit’s supervision. Not that Nora didn’t trust her to do a great job. Hancock wasn’t sloppy when selecting employees. And Fahrenheit turned out to be more than just a hired gun; she was a dear friend to him.

Over time, Nora had started warming up to her as well, and whenever they were back in town, they would go out for a drink. It usually ended with Nora getting hammered and Hancock carrying her back to the Old State House where she had gotten a private room.

The first time she woke up a new place, without clothes, she had been absolutely terrified, mind instantly spinning, one thought more horrible than the other. Raider, slavers, Gunners, Super Mutants, hell, even the Institute!

But then she had heard Hancock’s voice, softer and more gentle than she was used to, from somewhere in the room, “Hey, it’s alright, Sunshine. You’re at my place, remember?”

And she knew that Hancock would never touch her without her permission. He would never take advantage of anyone, no matter how badly they begged or how badly he wanted to. He had an iron will that she deeply admired.

 

* * *

 

As they strolled through the gates to Goodneighbor, a group of drifters greeted them.

“Mayor Hancock! So good to have you back!” one exclaimed while another handed him a canister of Jet. They were all smiling like they had found the cure for ghoulification.

Hancock grinned widely and slapped the people jovially on the backs, exchanging a few sentences with each before they got back to their own business.

He was beaming like a newborn star when he returned to Nora, and the pure, sheer happiness on his face knocked the air out of her.

He was stunningly handsome, a fact she had only become more and more aware of during the more time they had spent together. As weird as it was to find a ghoul attractive, she wouldn’t have him any other way. She loved him wholly like he was, with each rip and each dip and raise in his skin. His glistening black eyes. The way he carried himself; important, but not arrogant – though he sometimes certainly was. His nonchalant walk, as if he had all the time in the world.

“Coming along, Sunshine? Or do you plan on admiring me all day?” he chuckled as he put an arm around her waist and started walking towards the Old State House.

It was a thing he did often, put an arm around her waist. It felt nice and not at all intrusive or rude. If anything, it felt possessive, protective, and Nora did not mind that one bit. Not when it was Hancock.

“Doesn’t sound like a bad way to use my time,” she replied, and when Hancock looked at her, she winked, and he grinned while shaking his head.

“You’re a whole different kind of freak, aren’t you?”

Nora hummed in agreement. “You have no idea.”


	2. Lovely lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora reveals a bit of how much a freak she really is. Hancock is enthralled, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure Sin. Enjoy, my ghoulfucker people. Also, I fully ignored the canonical height of Hancock for this to work out 8) Again; mistakes and errors happen OTL

Back in the Old State House, Hancock strolled through the rooms slowly to take in the atmosphere. He loved being back, but not as much as he loved hitting the road with Nora. That was true freedom. As much as he loved being here, with the people, it was just something else to be walking the soles off his boots.

Nora let him take his time, smiling warmly as he breathed in the smells and stroked the ripped curtains fondly, almost affectionately.

He was so ridiculously handsome. God, how dare he!

“You coming, Sunshine?”

His voice dragged her out of the trance-like state she had been in, and she gave a sharp nod and tried to ignore the blush creeping over her cheeks.

Hancock merely laughed and reached out an arm, and she instantly leaned against him so he could lock his hand on her hip.

It felt perfect, and she didn’t care what people might think if they saw. Technically, there was nothing between them. She liked him a lot, yes, _maybe_ even loved him, but she found it very unlikely that he felt the same way. He could have any woman – or man – that he desired – why stick with someone like her?

He walked her to the balcony which offered a nice view of Goodneighbor and its inhabitants. People walked around, minding their own business but occasionally someone waved up to Hancock, and he waved back with a wide grin.

For a while, they just stood like that, enjoying the light breeze and the faint buzzing of the people's voices.

“So, you ever gonna tell me how much of a freak you are?”

Nora had not seen that question coming. At all.

She brushed the surprise – shock? – with a laugh and shrugged, pushing her red hair back over her shoulder.

“Well, I don’t know what meets the bar for you,” she started and jabbed him lightly in the side with an elbow, “but who doesn’t enjoy a good roughhousing, hmm? Bit of pain, y’know. And marks and scratches, can’t forget those.”

“Knives?” Hancock inquired, and his eyes seemed to glisten brighter than usually.

Nora grinned, hoping the casual response would hide how much she internally screamed ‘oh god _yes_ ’.

“Oh yeah,” she agreed and leaned back against the balcony, having a firm grip of the railing so she wouldn’t feel down. She secretly feared that.

“Must have had a pretty wild life back then.” It was said casually, but Nora knew that Hancock wasn’t too fond of speaking of her life before the war. He didn’t want to say something wrong or somehow insult her.

She laughed.

“Oh please! It was only ever missionary with the lights turned off after Shaun had been put to bed.”

Hancock stared at her, and his missing eyebrows made for a very weird frown.

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“Not at all. Times were very different back then,” Nora said and chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. She knew she should be out looking for her son, but there was so much to do out here. So many people to help, so many things to discover. Things to loot and scrap and use for building settlements.

Hancock let out a low whistle.

There was silence between them for a while, Nora thinking like mad and Hancock watching over the streets.

She wanted him. Badly. Not just sexually, but emotionally. Mentally. She wanted every last bit of him that she could get her filthy hands on, and if she succeeded, she knew she would never ever let go.

“I... would need someone to show me the ropes,” she stated, hoping to god that only she could hear the slight crack in her voice.

As Hancock turned his head to look at her, she leaned forward against the balcony with her elbows resting on the cold railing. She couldn’t bear looking him in the eyes in that moment, and she had no idea why. She didn’t fear him. She knew that he would probably gladly show her, but… what if that was it? What if it ended there? After one amazing night, he didn’t find her interesting enough anymore?

She couldn’t bear the thought.

She looked over the city for a few minutes, not daring to turn her head, until suddenly she felt his warm body lean over her own, immediately forcing a soft gasp from her lips.

“I could show you the ropes,” he suggested in a deep raspy voice, his hands on either side of hers and lips mere inches away from her cheek.

Had she died and gone to heaven? It certainly felt like it.

His weight and warmth against her own smaller frame felt good, and she didn’t want him to leave.

“Or handcuffs, if that’s also acceptable.”

Her breath hitched in her throat, and she could feel his thin lips curl in a smirk against her jaw as he leaned a bit heavier against her, gently pushing her to rest more against the railing.

“That’s not how the saying goes,” she pointed out and earned a gravelly chuckle that gave way for a quiet groan when he started mouthing her jaw.

Nora instinctively tilted her head to let him continue, and god, if it didn’t feel good. His lips were rough despite the thinness of them, and for the very same reason, teeth grazed her skin harder and more often than she was prepared for.

It was only a matter of minutes before she was breathing sharply and letting out soft moans as Hancock sucked and kissed her neck, each sound spurring him on. As he had no nose to breathe through, he often had to pull back to get a good lungful of air, but as soon as he could, he was back at her neck, working her undone.

“Hancock,” she breathed out as he nipped a particularly sensitive spot, and the man in question let out a moan of his own.

“Yes, Sunshine?”

“P-people can-“ he bit hard down and was rewarded with a sharp gasp and a shudder, “f-fuck, see us.”

“Go on, let them stare,” he growled against her skin, sucking firmly until Nora started squirming and whimpering in the back of her throat.

God, how he wanted this, had wanted it for ages. Not only Nora beneath him, giving such delicious sounds, but everyone potentially seeing them. Knowing what she had chosen, that he had won over another one.

And she was the prize over them all. The most beautiful and talented woman he had ever met. And she had chosen _him_.

The thought alone was enough to make him shudder, and he was vaguely aware of his beginning erection.

“You’re mine,” he rasped and bowed his head to bite her shoulder, relishing in the loud gasp and embarrassed whine, “and no one else can have you. Oh, they can look all they want, sure, but everything else?” He slid a hand from the railing to her throat and grabbed the front gently, and god, she was driving him crazy.

The move had her buck back against him, which in turn made him push forward, grinding against her and earning a string of mewls as the grip of her throat tightened.

“Everything else belongs to me,” he whispered against the shell of her ear and grinned as another shudder ran through her body.

“Yes, Sir,” she said in a very small, very submissive voice, and it went straight to Hancock’s cock, making it twitch.

“Sir?” Hancock grinned and nibbled her earlobe, moving his hand from her throat down over her chest, squeezing her breasts gently, swallowing heavily when she bucked into his hand, and trailed lower, stroking her lower stomach slowly.

She was practically trembling and her hands grabbed the railing tight enough that her knuckles turned white. Moans and soft whines escaped her lips as Hancock’s hand caressed her stomach, and he leaned his chin on her shoulder to watch her face contort in the most beautiful of ways. Eyes closed and brows knitted firmly together as her mouth hang slightly open, letting each sound free so easily.

“You like this?” He didn’t really need to ask – the answer was crystal clear in her face – but he liked knowing that what he did was okay, that he didn’t overstep any boundaries.

She nodded frantically.

Hancock smiled warmly and pressed hungry, open-mouthed kisses to her neck as his hand snaked beneath her clothes – she rarely bothered to wear actual armor, the idiot – and he took a sharp intake of air when his hand made contact with the bare flesh of her stomach. So did Nora, and for a moment, Hancock thought that this might not be okay, that the direct contact wasn’t what she wanted, but when he made to move his hand, Nora immediately protested.

“Don’t, please,” she practically whimpered. The feel of his rough, ripped skin against her smooth flesh made for a delicious and intense contrast. He was warm and gentle, but she could _feel_ the power laying hidden within him.

He smiled warmly and nodded, let his hand draw slow circles over Nora’s stomach and relished in each pleased sigh and soft moan he pulled from her lips.

“About that knife,” he purred and sucked a bright mark into her neck, and he wasn’t sure if it was the words or the action – or maybe both – that made her shudder and her knees nearly give out, but whatever the reason, he wanted to do itagain.

“You… want to try it?” He hesitated a bit, suddenly anxious that she might come to her senses, might realize what she was getting herself into. Of course he would understand, wouldn’t protest, but he would be lying his ass off if he said it wouldn’t hurt like a bitch.

It was an immense relief when Nora nodded eagerly and scrambled to turn around. Hancock was surprised to see a look of nervousness in her features.

“I… not when they can see,” she whispered, and her cheeks were bright red, her chest raising and sinking rapidly. Her fingers curled lightly in the labels of his coat.

“Does it scare you?” She nodded, feeling small under his black eyes but in such a good way. Her body was trembling from anticipation, from need and desire, but being watched had never been her strong side. Perhaps it stemmed from the way she used to have sex – quiet, no lights on, very private. It wasn’t meant for anyone else than Nate to see.

And now, for the entire town to see… it felt wrong.

Hancock smiled warmly and nodded back, pulling her close and swept her off her feet and into his arms, laughing at the surprised squeak and the arms that instantly wrapped around his neck.

“Then let’s take this to the bed, shall we?”

Nora nodded again and blushed harder, but with how gentle and thoughtful Hancock was, she knew this was going to be good. Better than good, and better than amazing, too, probably.

He had a reputation of ‘everybody’s favourite ghoul lover’ and she was very certain that he had earned it fair and square.

He really was strong, carrying her with ease towards his bedroom and putting her down gently on the bed. Before he had a chance to move away, Nora leaned up to mouth his neck, eager to taste his skin and feel the texture.

It was a bit like you’d expect, but then again, not at all. It was leathery, but in a harsh kind of way, and it tasted weird. But Nora would lie if she said she didn’t like it. Especially when Hancock let out a raspy moan and tilted his head to allow her further access. She happily obliged, kissing and sucking and nibbling her way up and down the ruined skin. Her tongue slid wetly across each rip and lapped at the bigger spots of good skin, grinning at the way Hancock shuddered and his fingers dug harshly into the pillows beside her head.

Nora continued her ministrations until there was suddenly cold, sharp metal pressed to her throat. Her breath hitched, and now it was Hancock’s turn to grin.

“Too busy to notice, hmm?” he purred, face mere inches away from hers, and he slid the dull side of the blade across her throat, relishing in the soft sound it elicited.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Hancock started leaning in, and for the briefest of moments, Nora thought she saw insecurity in his face, a nervous flicker in his bottomless eyes. Then it was gone and their lips were pressed together in a searing kiss that had her arch against him, her hands tangling in the back of his coat.

As when he had played with her neck, his lips were thin but warm, tasted faintly of something sweet – probably the Mentats he’d been eating like candy – and they were insistent, eager. It wasn’t long before Nora was whining low in her throat and her lips parted, letting Hancock in with a pleased grunt.

His tongue was rough as well. Not as rough or textured as the rest of his skin, but definitely not like a human’s. It slid around her tongue, rubbing against it wetly with a breathy groan before kissing hungrily again, pushing Nora’s head back with the force. A shudder went through him when Nora moaned and her hands fisted harder in his coat, trying desperately to pull him closer.

Then the knife pressed against her throat harder, more insistently, and another moan left her lips. Hancock pulled back to admire her; face bright red, eyes closed slightly and lips parted, her chest raising and falling quickly. Already a few beads of sweat on her forehead.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes,” he offered, a statement more than a question, and slid the knife from her throat and down over her collarbones and down her shirt. It tore easily.

Whether the materials of the shirt were shit, or the knife was really that sharp, wasn’t clear. But Nora knew that she desperately wanted the blade back on her throat. She wanted him to be rough, to be dangerous. Show her he was in charge, not a man to fuck around with.

After tugging away her shirt, Hancock tossed the knife into the air and caught it ridiculously easily. The casual handling mader her think about just _how_ skilled he was with it. Then he pressed it against her throat. This time sharper, making it bite faintly.

Nora gasped and pushed against him with a needy whine, but Hancock was busy admiring her.

Her body was slim but muscles strongly outlined, especially in her upper arms and her stomach. Lugging around all that useless shit had clearly had an effect. Her breasts were small but soft – at least they were in his head – and covered with a poor excuse of a bra.

He cut that as well too while gazing back at Nora’s face, smiling widely when he saw her blushing like mad, even in the dim light.

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispered, and whether he meant to make it sound so genuine or not, it made Nora shudder and her heart tug almost painfully. God, he was too sweet.

Then he leaned forward to kiss her again, hot and passionate and all tongue and clashing teeth that had Nora squirming and panting by the time he pulled back.

“How far do you wanna go?” he asked and trailed a hand down her body, stopping to cup a breast and knead it gently with his eyes locked firmly on hers. The sound she let out caused a shiver to run down his spine and his dick to twitch again, and he was sure she must have felt it against her thigh.

“A-all the way,” she answered in a breathy whisper and closed her eyes, pleasure steadily building in her lower stomach.

“You really sure about that?” He had to make sure. Her answer had caused his stomach to do a somersault, but god, was she out of her mind? Doing it with a ghoul? Wasn’t she aware of the consequences it could have?

“I might hurt you.” It wasn’t meant to come out so low and gruff, but it did, and her response was all the answer he needed. Her back arched slightly off the bed – as well as possible for his weight – and she couldn’t keep back a long moan, her hands grabbing his coat again.

“Don’t fucking tease me,” she hissed, but her bright face and breathy voice took out all the intimidation.

Hancock laughed, a gravelly sound from deep within his chest, and slid his hand lower, brushing her stomach and trailing lower until meeting her hip. She willingly spread her legs and buried her face in Hancock’s neck in an attempt to hide how much she enjoyed it.

She failed spectacularly, betrayed by her own body.

Hancock groaned lowly as he lightly stroked her front through her pants and was fully able to feel her wetness.

“Turned on that much by a simple ghoul? My my,” he chuckled and added a bit more pressure, causing Nora to gasp and buck into his hand, hands curling tighter in his coat.

Oh fuck, it felt good. He was only touching her through her pants, and she could feel the strength, the warmth of his fingers, and she wanted, _needed_ , more.

She pushed against his hand again and he took it as permission to go further. He pulled back to take off the offending garments and, kneeling by her feet, admired the gorgeous view in front of him.

All of her skin had a faint, red tinge and was covered with the slightest veil of sweat. Hands curled in the sheets now that Hancock’s coat was out of reach, chest heaving and eyes slowly opening to look up at him. They were dark and beautiful, seemed wild in the face of arousal, and rested on him as he bent forward to kiss her breasts.

She sighed deeply and arched her back against him, reaching to take off his tricorn and put it aside. There was a brief second where it seemed he tensed at that, but Nora didn’t pay much attention to it.

Not with where his mouth was venturing.

Hancock pressed firm, open-mouthed kisses to her breasts and barely visible ribs and further down, ghosting over her stomach and nibbling the soft flesh of her lower abdomen before pressing against her clit.

Each kiss, each brush of his lips, sent jolts of pleasure through her and forced a sigh from her. But when he reached his goal, she tensed and her hips bucked involuntarily against his mouth, and her hands immediately went to his head, about to grab tightly before stopping herself and started withdrawing them.

Oh, it was so good, but fuck, she didn’t want to force him to do anything--

Hancock let out a rough chuckle, the sound vibrating against her and resulting in a sharp intake of air, and grabbed her wrists, pulling them back to his head.

“Go for it, kitten,” and immediately, he started lapping at her dripping pussy, and he swore he could live off the sounds she made.

Moaning deeply and gasping sharply, nails digging into the back of his neck and pulling him closer. Keen whimpers each time he sucked her clit, sometimes gently, sometimes not so much. Her breath hitching in her throat when he pushed inside her, thrusting his tongue as deep as he could, shuddering at her mewls and the way she squirmed against him.

“Oh, f-fuck,” she croaked as she felt the familiar tightening feeling in her lower stomach, unable to accept that she was about to cum already. She wanted this to last so much longer, possibly forever. He was fucking _skilled_ with that tongue. She tugged firmly on his neck in an attempt to pull him back so he wouldn’t get _too_ filthy, but he would have none of it.

“Cum for me, baby,” he growled and lapped at her pussy again, firmly and slowly, circling her clit with the tip of his tongue until she was incoherent.

Her legs tightened around his head as her nails dug sharply into the back of his head, earning a low groan of approval, and a string of moans, whimpers and gasps rolled over her lips until she jerked hard, back arching off the bed and her hands pressing him firmly against her pussy as she came with a loud moan formed around his name.

Nora held the position for what wasn’t even near long enough as the painful tightness finally came undone and bliss rolled through her in crushing waves, and for a brief moment, she forgot where she was or who had done this to her.

But then the high was over, and everything came rushing back to her in the deep and shaky intake of air and she slumped back against the bed. She felt boneless and was convinced they would never grow back.

“Holy _shit_ ,” she whispered hoarsely and ran a trembling hand through her messy hair. It took her a few more seconds to open her eyes and look down at Hancock who beamed back at her with endless happiness etched into every line – and there were many – of his face.

“I’ll take that as another positive review of the ghoul mayor,” he grinned, and Nora let out a breathless laugh and nodded, gently tugging at his neck with her other hand.

“Come ‘ere.”

He obeyed willingly and leaned up to accept and return her tender kiss. If she disliked the taste of herself, she didn’t let it be known, simply deepened the kiss and pushed her tongue in his mouth, which earned a pleased purr.

Hancock sucked in her gasp as he slid a finger inside her, loving how her hands tightened in his coat yet again.

“Might really have to handcuff you if you keep messing up my coat,” he teased and was more than prepared for the shaky moan he got in return.

Slowly and gently, he moved the finger in and out until she began whining again. Then he added a second, groaning softly at the tightness, and started moving them faster and harder.

Nora was ecstatic. His fingers were thick and long, the ripped texture stimulated every part they touched, and she soon found herself basically whimpering for more, wordlessly begging him to _just get on with it and fuck her_.

“Patience, kitten, or you might be in big, _big_ trouble,” he purred against her ear, and the gravelly voice sent a shudder through her.

“I don’t care,” she panted and pushed against his fingers, a loud mewl escaping her as his fingers crooked and rubbed against the front of her inner muscles. “P-please, just fuck me.”

Hancock couldn’t even pretend that the request didn’t do unspeakable things to him, and he figured, that with how wet Nora was, it probably wasn’t going to be too much.

Hopefully.

He reached down to undo his pants and gave an amused chuckle when Nora sat up as if pulled by a wire to help him. She made quick work of the belt, which she held in her hands for just a moment too long before putting it beside the tricorn, and when Hancock pushed down his pants and stepped out of them, she realized just how much trouble she was in.

Hancock was big. Very big. He wasn’t wearing any underwear – which didn’t come as a surprise to Nora, to be honest – and Hancock gave a deeply pleased sigh at the long awaited freedom. The skin was the same as everywhere else – ripped and mimicking patchwork.

He stroked her hair tenderly as she took him in visually before leaning closer and mouthed the base gently, causing him to hiss and grab a fistful of hair, which in turn earned him a sharp gasp and a more eager treatment.

Fuck, her lips felt nice. Warm, wet and soft yet firm, exploring but not seeking. She licked the shaft slowly with a throaty moan that went straight to his cock, making it twitch.

When she reached the head, she swirled her tongue around it, lapping up the beads of pre-cum with a pleased sound and started taking him in her mouth.

Feeling the moist warmth wrap around him made Hancock moan deeply, and he grabbed her hair tighter before remembering himself and let go, but keeping his hand on the back of her head.

She made a vague, displeased sound and wiggled her tongue against the underside of his cock with deadly precision as she bobbed up and down.

“Fuck, Sunshine,” he groaned and was helpless but to buck his hips and shove his cock further into her mouth. For a moment, he was nervous she might not like it, but the frankly _obscene_ moan told him otherwise, and he did it again, arousal and desire crashing over him.

She put her hands on his hips and slacked her jaw as well as she could, allowing him to thrust again, and again, and again, until he had found a steady rhythm they both could work with.

Nora loved the weight of him on her tongue, and the texture sent intense jolts of excitement through her.

All of a sudden, Hancock’s hand disappeared and he pulled back with a groan. Nora whined softly and was about to ask what was wrong, before she found herself flipped around, on her hands and knees and Hancock’s cock sliding against her once again dripping pussy.

Both of them moaned in unison. Hancock leaned over her, and she felt trapped by his large frame, but oh, it was good. She felt tiny beneath him and when he wrapped an arm around her to hold her close as his other guided his cock to her entrance, she was sure she couldn’t reach higher levels of arousal without bursting.

“Tell me if you need me to stop,” he grunted against her cheek, but frankly, he wasn’t sure he would be able to. Not with how she trembled, her breath coming in sharp short gasps and her long hair looking disheveled. She was just too gorgeous.

“If you don’t start,” she panted, “there won’t _be_ anything to stop.” Her voice was raspy and breathy, but he was very sure that she meant for it to sound sarcastic.

Good for her that he liked playing along.

He grinned and curled a hand around her throat, shivering at the surprised yelp that stretched into a pleased sigh as she leant into his palm.

“Oh, I’ll start, baby,” he promised, and with that, he started working his way inside.

Now, Nora had had sex before. Also after the War, after everything to shit. Well, more shit than they used to be. She was used to the slightly painful stretch in the beginning that always gave way to pleasure.

But ‘slightly’ would be an understatement here.

He was thick and long, and it took a lot of self-control to not squirm away when he started pressing inside, moving the hand from her throat to her hip.

Nora let out a long, pained whine but when Hancock made to stop, she growled, “Don’t you fucking dare,” and pushed back against him, gritting her teeth as he stretched her.

Hancock moaned and hissed as she took him deeper and deeper until she simply couldn’t take more without some time to adjust. His hands were tight on her hips but let go when she leaned forward on her elbows, her body quivering from the struggle of adjusting to him.

He started tracing soothing circles on her skin, finding that it only helped some. Then he glanced at the belt and the knife he had tossed beside it.

“Stay still, Sunshine,” he whispered hoarsely, fighting the urge to just bottom out right then and there, because fuck, her wet heat was so fucking _good_.

Nora nodded and concentrated on breathing deeply and calmly. Despite how painful it was, she knew she was going to love it when they really got going. The texture on his cock made for some very intense stimulation, and when he had slid in, her mind nearly went blank.

She felt a sting on her back and turned her head so fast it gave a series of cracks.

Hancock looked back at her and grinned – though it had an odd, fond twist to it – as he trailed the blade down her back in careless patterns. She shuddered and turned her head back to stare into the pillow through half-lidded eyes.

Ever so slowly, under the caress of the knife, she relaxed and gently pushed back against Hancock with a breathy moan.

He was more than ready to comply with her silent wish.

He kept the knife against her skin as he started moving, slowly and gently, groaning lowly at the warmth and wetness taking him so deep, so well. It was almost tender, almost affectionate, the way they fucked, and Hancock’s heart raced painfully in his chest. She was so beautiful, so unbelievably gorgeous, and she was a like a miracle sent from above.

Talented, clever, funny. Persistent, not afraid to speak her mind. Had an aura of authority if she felt like it. Took risks and wasn’t afraid to live on the edge. She was everything he had ever desired, but at the same time everything he didn’t deserve, and it left a deep ache to think about.

After a while of rocking gently back and forth, Nora started pushing more insistently against him, whining low in her throat as she was ready for him to get earnest.

And he wasn’t late to obey the lady’s wish.

Hancock grabbed the knife tighter and carefully pressed the tip harder against her flesh, and she gasped, a shudder jerking her body.

“You like that?” he murmured and started thrusting faster and harder, letting the tip of the blade break the skin to allow a trickle of blood to come forth. She let out a high whimper and nodded, curling her fingers in the pillow.

“God yes, please, do it again.”

Hancock swallowed heavily to suppress a filthy sound. How had he gotten so lucky?

“Why should I?” he growled and grinded against her, relishing in the wanton moan it elicited.

“Please, Sir,” Nora whimpered, and Hancock couldn’t help a deep and hard thrust that had him bottoming out inside of her with a hungry snarl.

Having control, knowing that someone trusted him enough to give up control, was one of the hottest things he knew. And Nora gave it to him so easily, as if it was a natural thing to do. Yet he had never seen her willingly let someone take control of her out in the field. In the settlements, she was the leader. In a fight, she led the way, did the tactics. She never submitted to anyone, ever.

Yet here she was, letting him take the reins and giving up control. Trusting him with a knife to her back, naked and as vulnerable as she could get.

It made his heart pound like crazy and he couldn’t help the increasing pace of his thrusts, pushing as deep as he could to bring out Nora’s wonderful gasps and whimpers, occasionally a soft cry of pain that only spurred him on.

He dug the knife harder into her back until it met slight resistance, then dragged a fine line down her side that quickly leaked a stream of blood. She moaned obscenely and bucked her hips, pushing back against him, and the more he did it, the more she squirmed and shuddered.

A pleased purr rolled over his lips and he let the knife fall to the side as he fisted a hand in her hair and the other grabbed her hip tightly.

“God, baby, you’re so good,” he praised and was rewarded with another jerk of her body, and he tugged her head hard back, moaning at the harsh gasp.

“Could fuck you like this for days,” his gravelly voice continued as he picked up the pace, slamming hard and fast inside her, fingers curling tighter in the strands. “Make you cum over and over again, sob and whimper my name until everyone in Goodneighbor knows why I’m your companion.”

Her pussy clenched tightly at that and nearly sent him tumbling over the edge, but instead he just breathed roughly and growled against her ear, “Would mark you good, Sunshine, letting everyone know you’re mine.”

Nora let out a soft sob and closed her eyes firmly, trembling and moaning uncontrollably as Hancock drove into her almost mercilessly, the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the room and mixing with their animalistic sounds.

Every thrust sent jolts of pleasure through her, and the thought of belonging to Hancock, to have his marks on her for everyone to see, was only fueling the fire, and as he tugged her head further back, almost painfully so, she felt her lower stomach tighten again.

“I’m y-yours,” she whimpered, helpless but to give in to the desire, and she tilted her head to the side, silently begging for him to claim her.

An almost feral snarl ripped from his chest as he eagerly bent down to bite her throat, sinking his teeth into the warm flesh while slamming roughly into her and keeping her in place by an iron-grip by her hips.

Would definitely bruise the next day. Maybe even later that evening, if they were lucky.

“Fuck, kitten,” he grunted as he felt his orgasm appear alarmingly quickly, desperate to savor this moment, to stay in it forever, but knowing it was impossible.

“Cu-cum in me, Sir,” Nora practically begged, and that alone nearly did him in.

“That’s dangerous,” he rasped, but he wanted it, needed it, more than air.

Nora clenched tightly around him again, causing him to curse roughly as he drove into her relentlessly, absolutely enjoying the filthy sounds Nora gave.

She was definitely louder than he had imagined. Because oh, he had imagined this situation more times than he cared to admit, or could count.

And the real deal was every bit as good as the fantasy.

Nora turned her head and put a hand on Hancock’s neck, kissing him hungrily and sloppily as she begged, “P-please, I need it, Daddy,” and her pussy convulsed as the last word rolled over her lips, a deep blush creeping over her cheeks. Hancock didn’t mind it – it wasn’t his thing, but it seemed to rile Nora up, so he was eager to play along.

“Hush, Sunshine, I’ll take care of you,” he promised and snaked his other hand down between her legs, groaning lewdly at the wet, sticky mess, and rubbed it around on her clit, nearly tumbling over the edge by the small cry the action elicited.

“Oh, f-fuck, Daddy,” she whimpered hoarsely and her hands fisted so tightly in the sheets that her knuckles turned white, every nerve ending in her body screaming for release, for the sweet sweet torture to stop and release to wash over her.

“Say my name.” It was hard, an order, and was punctuated by a series of borderline painful thrusts, that had Nora cry out before she practically sobbed “H-Hancock, please-“

But it wasn’t enough. He needed more. He needed her sweet begging voice, her words desperate and dripping with need. She was intoxicating and dangerous in ways she didn’t understand herself, and Hancock would be damned if he would let an opportunity like this pass him by.

“Louder,” he growled, slowing down his hand on her clit and tugging on her hair with the other, shuddering when Nora sobbed with need.

“H-Hancock,” she whimpered again, louder, as ordered, “I’m y-yours, Hancock, p-please, just-“

“Good girl.” The words were followed by deep and hard thrusts that aimed to hit the sweet spot inside her, and within a few tries, he found it. She clenched tightly and choked out a high-pitched gasp, and Hancock could feel her body tense up in anticipation.

He bit down on her throat again, sucking harshly on the skin, and rubbed her clit in firm, sharp circles while slamming into her mercilessly, and there – there it was.

Her back arched impressively and a broken sob was ripped from her heaving chest as her pussy convulsed almost painfully as her release washed over her in mind-numbing waves, and Hancock had to let go of her hair and wrap the arm around her to keep her up as all energy left her.

Fuck, he was so close, just, a little bit more, and he would be there, too.

“That’s my girl,” he grunted and mouthed her neck vigorously as he felt his own release hastily approach until it was there, and fuck, it was blinding and he let out a throaty, obscene moan as he released into her, grinding mindlessly to ensure it would get as deep as possible.

Nora moaned lowly and weakly pushed back against him, clenching as best she could while rasping out incoherent noises that maybe were supposed to be words.

When he finally came down from his high – which were as good as even the best chem, except maybe that one radiation chem – he shuddered and breathed out a long, delighted sigh and leaned his forehead against Nora’s shoulder.

They were both quiet for a while as they caught their breath.

Only then did Hancock realize that he still hand his hands on Nora’s hips, and when he gently removed them, he noticed they were red with blood. He had gripped her hips so tightly he had simply punctured the skin without realizing it.

His lips curled in a smile. Oh well. He _did_ say he would mark her. And these weren’t going to stay long, anyway. No big deal.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was long, phew. Hit me up on my tumblr and send me your headcanons/prompts, maybe?? lustingforfictionalcharacters.tumblr.com


	3. All of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the moment Hancock turned ghoul, he was certain that love - true, geniune love - was lost forever. He wants nothing more than to be with Nora, but how could the Beauty ever love the Beast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it, guys! Sorry about errors, yadda yadda yadda

Hancock slipped out of Nora with a shiver, and she let out a soft whine. Whether it was from the loss of his dick or from oversensitivity was hard to say.

He smoothed his hands over her ass and hips slowly, tenderly, and pressed soft kisses to her warm skin, gradually moving lower until he reached the bloody lines he had etched into her.

She gasped softly and bowed her head forward, rubbing it against her forearm, and made small, pleased sounds as Hancock licked away the blood with appreciative hums.

“That,” she whispered with a hoarse voice, “was _fucking_ amazing. _You_ are fucking amazing.”

Hancock gave a raspy laugh before gently pulling Nora against his chest and flopping down on the bed, holding her close. She instantly turned to face him and nuzzled her face into his chest. Upon doing so, she realized that Hancock was still wearing his coat.

“Do you ever take this off?” she mumbled and tugged lightly at the front of it.

“When I shower.”

Nora frowned and tilted her head back to look up at him.

“You haven’t showered in forever.”

He looked thoughtful for a second, then grinned widely.

“Well, guess that makes it a no, then.”

Nora snorted and rolled her eyes, rubbing her head against his wonderfully warm chest. She didn’t care a bit that they were both sticky and messy and in desperate need of a shower – she just wanted to stay here, curled up against him like this for the rest of her days. She could die happy after tonight.

Hancock held her close and traced mindless patterns into her back, wishing that this night would never end. He knew that sooner or later he would want to get up and get a fix, but right now, Nora was the only drug he needed.

Turning his head to kiss her forehead earned him a soft sound of approval and she leant closer against him, breathing in his scent that was harsh in her nostrils, but reminded her of something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Something way back, something that comforted her. She didn’t know what it was, and honestly, right now she couldn’t care less.

“You asleep?” he mumbled.

“And missing out on cuddling with you? Not a chance.”

It felt as if his heart swelled by the words, and he chuckled lowly.

“Careful about sounding so genuine, I might end up believing you, Sunshine.”

Nora hummed and closed her eyes, pressing her lips gently against his throat.

“Too bad that I do mean it, then.”

Hancock made a very quiet sound of disbelief, and it was clear that it wasn’t meant to be heard, because when Nora lifted her head with a frown, he bit his lower lip – as well as he could – and moved up enough to lean his chin on her head.

“What was that?”

“Hmm?”

“That little sound. You don’t believe me?”

He was quiet for a long moment before sighing.

“Don’t worry about it, Sunshine. I got you; everything else is just details and drugs paraphernalia,” he said and patted her back.

He hoped she would just drop it. That she would shrug it off, sleep it off, something. Just drop it altogether. But of course she wouldn’t.

Nora was relentless when there was something she wanted done or figured out. To be honest, it could sometimes be a fucking pain the ass, but she always got her way. One way or the other.

“Hancock,” she began but he interrupted her with a finger to her lips when she leaned up on one elbow to look at him.

“Look, forget it, alright? Just drop it.”

She kept her eyes on him for a while before pushing him on his back and straddling his waist, earning a sour look. He knew he could push her off any moment, but that would be the last proof that she had hit a nerve.

Well, next-to-last proof. The final piece of evidence would be if he actually said it.

“Alright. Tell me what your problem is, Hancock.” Her voice was hard, commanding, and had the situation been any different, he certainly would have told her what she wanted to hear.

But as it was, the situation was not any different.

“Drop it,” he ordered and stared at her with eyes that suddenly weren’t that warm or inviting anymore. The warm, friendly shine was replaced by cold, and if Nora had to be honest, it was a bit frightening.

She changed tactics, dropped the hard attitude and instead tried appealing to his sweeter side.

“Baby,” she said softly and leaned closer, cupping his face gently, “baby, please tell me what’s wrong. You’re starting to worry me.”

But somehow, that only seemed to make matters worse.

He smacked her hands away and gently – but firmly, a reminder of how strong he could be if needed – pushed her off to get on his feet, back turned to her.

Kindness was a feeling he knew very well. He saw himself as a kind and proper mayor, a good person. He knew kindness when he was in its presence. Hancock knew that people genuinely liked him. They genuinely thought he did well for the town, and they would be ready to stand up for him at any time, any day. He didn’t doubt this for even a _fraction_ of a second.

Hancock also knew how people _could_ be. People could be deceiving, manipulative. Hell, he had done his fair share of asshole moves, though those had mostly been to protect someone he held dear. And maybe to get someone killed. But he only did it with the best intentions at heart.

No, people would do that just to mess with you. To fool you. Wrap you around their finger, then, _woosh_ , they were gone. Without a word, without a trace. Just like that.

And honestly, who could love someone like him? A junkie ghoul who slept around like his life depended on it? He had broken his fair share of hearts, and he would never understand how people could actually _love_ him. It seemed so surreal. They knew that he could go feral any moment, that the next morning they woke up, he could be chomping on their arm without a hint of remorse in his dead eyes.

No. No, no one deserved that. Especially not someone who loved him. He wouldn’t do it to them.

Not only that, but their reputation would shatter instantaneously. Being with a ghoul? Disowned by family, mocked and possibly left by friends. Locked in an airtight bubble of shame; no one would want to get near them.

Dating a ghoul was sentencing themselves to a life in solitude.

And if anyone did not deserve that, it was Nora. Someone like her could not be soon getting seriously involved with someone like him. She was the leader of so many settlements, was involved with factions that would have her head on a silver plate the _second_ they found out she was dating him, and preferably sooner.

It was best for everyone if they didn’t get involved. Kept their heads clear.

“Hancock.”

The word was barely a whisper, just barely audible over the roaring of his own thoughts, but the moment Nora touched his arm, they seemed to fall silent. Or, not entirely silent, but they certainly piped down. Her hand was warm and light, uncertain.

“Baby.”

Her voice was heavy with worry, and it nearly broke his heart to know he was the source of it. He wanted to give in, so desperately wanted to believe that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but he couldn’t let himself dream that big. She was beautiful and pure, with a smooth set of skin, while he was the complete opposite.

“I… I don’t know if I’ve gotten this right, but,” she mumbled and carefully stepped closer, and her hand squeezed his arm so gently it might have been his imagination, “are you afraid that I don’t… feel certain things for you?”

Well, she _was_ no detective, but he hadn’t exactly been subtle.

Telling lascivious jokes at any given time, often whispering them in her ear after leaning close enough that his breath tickled. Flirting shamelessly – though he did that with pretty much every one – and telling her how great she looked, though he did compliment people often, as long as they deserved it. Suggesting lewd ways to pass the time, bragging about how loved he was for his special skills back in Goodneighbor.

Okay, he might see why she hadn’t gotten the hints.

Hancock cleared his throat and looked away, all of a sudden feeling very small under her concerned gaze.

“That may be so,” he mumbled and shifted from one foot to the other before continuing, “but it may also be that I fear you only feel certain things under certain circumstances. Just a wild thought,” he added, trying to sound cool and joking, but it fell flat.

Nora was quiet for a few moments before a soft gasp came from her lips, then a whine.

“Oh baby. You’re afraid I only love you for your intimacy?”

Hancock gave the smallest nod. It was only _barely_ discernible, and his gaze immediately fell to the floor and his hands turned into tight fists.

There was a long stretch of silence between them as neither knew what to say. Hancock rubbed the snout of his boot against the old wooden floors and felt an uncomfortable tightness in his chest.

When he finally turned his head to look at Nora, mouth open to suggest they just forget this little event – not the big event earlier, of course – his eyes widened and his mouth closed again.

“Why are you crying, Sunshine?” he whispered, and she laughed shakily, sniffed and walked in front of him, grabbed the front of his coat and looked up at him through lashes heavy with tears.

“You,” she whispered, “are so _fucking_ stupid I cannot believe it.”

This took him completely by surprise, and he blinked a few times before opening his mouth, aiming to actually say something this time, but once again he was let speechless as Nora kissed him deeply, tugging him closer by the coat.

Hancock moaned instinctively but his brain was still working at double speed to try and figure out what the _hell_ was going on. She couldn’t actually… she wasn’t _seriously_ in love with him…?

“Nora,” he began and was immediately betrayed by the fragility of his voice, but Nora shushed him before pulling back and taking his hand to get him back to bed. When he stood in front of it, she slid her hands over his chest and under the coat, fingers trailing up to his shoulders and into the sleeves to get it off him.

He breathed in sharply and bit his lip, but didn’t protest as she slid the coat off him and folded it carefully on a chair before returning to him, upon which she started unbuttoning his shirt slowly while catching his lips with her own.

Her kiss was insistent, yet tender, and his heart nearly tore by the emotions put into it. Oh, Nora, beautiful perfect pure Nora.

Now standing completely naked, Hancock suddenly got very self-conscious and he wanted to cover certain parts of himself, but before he got a chance, Nora had pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him to resume the kiss.

Hancock breathed out a pathetic sound and was immensely relieved when Nora didn’t comment on it, simply stroked his shoulders and arms affectionately. Her fingers were so gentle, so careful as they danced across his skin, caressing each rip and each gash, every now and then squeezing lightly to feel the texture better, get closer.

“Nora.” It was barely a whisper, barely even a sound, and Nora only caught it on her lips, but hushed him gently and pulled back a bit to look at him. Her eyes twinkled like a thousand stars despite the low light, and her face was… it was absolutely gorgeous, but unreadable.

“If you do not believe my words, haven’t noticed how close I’ve been with you, if you haven’t put any of it together, then I really wonder if you are dense enough to overlook this,” she whispered and couldn’t help a small smile. Hancock returned it with his heart accelerating nearly every two seconds.

Holy shit. She was… she actually loved him? It hadn’t just been his hopeful imagination running wild? His feelings were _returned_?

She started kissing his cheek, pressing her lips gently to the ruined skin while supporting herself on his shoulders. She didn’t seem to mind. In fact, as she got to his neck, her kisses had gotten firmer and wetter, mouthing hungrily and running the tip of her tongue along the gashes, tryingly digging into a hole. The moan it roused ensured her it was okay, so she did it again, and her eyes fluttered closed as his hands came to rest on her hips. The grip was unusually light, almost nervous, and Nora breathed hotly over the hole, licking it again, and relished in how the grip tightened while Hancock hissed.

“Baby,” he whispered on a shaky breath of air. Nora trailed lower, kissing from collarbone to collarbone and to his shoulder and down his sinewy arms that hid so much strength it was ridiculous. She reached his wrist and grabbed it gently, lifting it to meet to her lips and littered small kisses from the inside of his wrist to his palm out to each digit of his fingers, then the back of his hand and up his arm again to start on the other side.

He was putty beneath her, with his breathing coming out shaky and shallow and his hands gripping her hips as if he was afraid she would dissolve if he let go for longer than a moment. His chest was heaving as she made her way to what little was of his right nipple, and when she lapped over it, his back arched and a shuddering whine escaped him.

Sucking gently on it earned her a keen gasp and a twitch of his slowly rousing dick, and she sucked a bit harder, rubbing the tip of her tongue against the leathery nub and moaned softly when Hancock made a throaty sound.

“I adore you,” she whispered after letting go of the nipple, continuing her journey further down his body. “I adore every inch of you. Every stretch of skin, every little gash, every ripple,” she had reached his stomach and pressed hot, openmouthed kisses against it, from one side to the other and up and down, in mindless patterns as she continued whispering.

“And I love how strong you are even when you don’t look like it. I love these arms,” she reached up to squeeze his biceps gently, “these amazing hands,” she grabbed them lightly and traced her fingertips over his palms, “your cute stomach,” she licked over the broad plane of skin, “your hips,” she peppered butterfly kisses from his hipbones and down to his upper thigh before sliding lower.

Each word, each ghost of air against him, each touch of her tongue and lips, drove Hancock closer and closer to the edge of insanity, he was sure of it. She was too good, she was too pure, too fucking amazing, and he had no idea what he had done to deserve someone like her in his life, let alone someone like her who loved him enough to happily touch what others tried to avoid.

The way she mapped out every inch of his ruined skin was enough to fully quench all of the negative thoughts he had had earlier. It only slowly dawned upon him that she was _worshipping_ him, _worshipping_ his wreck of a body, and if that wasn’t enough to turn anyone mad, he didn’t know what was.

It tore him completely apart, only to put him back together in a way that seemed so right, that somehow made it feel much better than before. He had lost all signs of his cool, composed demeanor, and all that was left was a lonely, broken man who never believed he was worthy of love.

By the time Nora reached his ankles, praising all the way, Hancock was a squirming, trembling, whimpering mess. His nerve endings were on fire, burning painfully, and the coil in his lower stomach was wound tight.

“Nora, baby,” he whispered and ran a hand through her hair when she made her way up to his thigh again. She hummed pleased and turned her head to kiss the base of his cock, which had now fully awoken.

Hancock breathed in sharply and arched his back, his fingers curling in Nora’s hair. It was too much, it was too good, and he already knew he wasn’t going to last long if she kept this up.

And he had no reason think otherwise.

Nora mouthed gently and slowly, taking her sweet time working up to the tip where pre-cum was leaking. She lapped it up and shuddered at the needy moan it elicited, briefly looking up at Hancock. And oh, if the sight wasn’t one for the gods.

His mouth hang open and his eyes were closed tightly, every inch of his face seeming to struggle with remembering this moment for the rest of his life. He couldn’t blush, but she could have sworn that his skin had taken on a darker tinge, and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

“I mean it when I say I love every part of you, baby,” she whispered, and oh, her voice was so heavy with affection, with honest-to-god genuine affection that it nearly made him weep.

And in that moment, Hancock knew. He knew she meant it. She needn’t give further proof ever again – this was the revelation he had been waiting for, without knowing he had needed it. She was perfect, in so many ways, and she was _here_ , with _him_ , she had chosen _him_ over any other guy whom she could easily get.

This was the realization that did him in, and his body jerked as a sob rolled through him. He moved a hand to his mouth and bit down on it hard to stiffle a sound sound, but he knew that Nora had heard, and he knew that she knew what was happening.

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” she promised and kissed the glistening head of his cock, licking the thick shift and following the throbbing vein with the tip of her tongue, “you’re safe now.”

He nodded faintly and sniffed, and was vaguely surprised when he couldn’t find it in him to hate himself for crying. It was simply too much, it was too emotional. This was more emotions in one night than he had experienced in the last... hell, _many_ years.

“I love you so much,” he whispered and breathed in deeply, forcing himself not to push up against her mouth when she carefully took him in. She reached up to stroke the hand that still lingered in her hair, and he intertwined their fingers before placing the hand by his hip.

She moaned softly around him, and the vibrations made him moan as well, a harsh sound from deep within his chest, and he bucked his hips upwards. Nora did not complain, simply made an encouraging sound and kept her head still so that he could move at his own pace.

It was torture. Sweet, wonderful torture that would slowly kill him, having her here, like this, and his heart was galloping faster than a Deathclaw could run, and thundered just as loudly in his ears.

Nora took him deeper and deeper, slowly letting him push slightly down her throat until her gag reflex protested. The sudden tightness tore a loud moan from Hancock, and he grabbed her hand tighter.

“B-baby, you don’t have to,” he began, but Nora was relentless – she forced herself to calm down and ignore the troublesome gag reflex, breathing deeply and slowly through her nose until it was pressed against Hancock’s crotch.

Hancock was in Heaven, he was sure. Her throat felt so amazingly tight and warm and wet, and he could feel the muscles work, fighting to get the intrusive object out, but fuck, it was good.

“Fuck, S-Sunshine,” he croaked, and the hand that been by his mouth came to rest in her hair, stroking tenderly as he tryingly started thrusting. Nora encouraged him with choked moans and sounds that made his dick throb and balls tighten up.

He was slow and gentle at first, giving Nora a chance of taking over, but she once again let him have full control of the situation, and he had no idea how he had gotten this lucky. Then he picked up the pace and his hand tightened in her hair, moaning and gasping at each thrust and the way her throat continuously convulsed around him when he bottomed out.

As the tightness in his lower stomach rapidly grew harder and harder to bear, he dared look down at her, and it was beautiful. Her mouth was stretched wide around his cock, and tears were sliding down her cheeks, nostrils flaring to get enough air.

Hancock groaned deeply and arched his back slightly off the bed, and he knew he wasn’t far from the edge.

“D-Doll,” he panted, “I’m, a-about to-“

Nora knew and she wanted it, needed it more than her burning lungs craved oxygen. She wanted to feel his heavy load on her tongue and down her throat.

She moaned shamelessly and rubbed her tongue along the underside of his cock, and it only took one, two, three, four more thrusts before he came with a broken sound somewhere between a sob and a filthy moan, his hand tightly grabbing a fistful of hair and his back arching further. His hot cum shot down her throat in thick strings and made her gag, only causing him to moan louder and thrust harder through his orgasm.

It didn’t last nearly long enough, but it was the most intense orgasm he had ever had, and it left him boneless and limp against the bed, panting heavily and eyes gazing at the ceiling without seeing a damn thing.

Nora carefully pulled off his cock and swallowed his load with a shudder and a grimace. It was a long time since she had last swallowed, and now she remembered why. It was sour and salty, had a strong aftertaste.

Luckily Hancock didn’t notice as he was still trying to fathom what the hell had just happened.

“God _fucking_ bless America,” he finally whispered and laughed breathlessly, moving his hand from her hair to run it over his head. He was still trembling.

Nora smiled widely and crawled over him, locking their eyes together and leaning her face close.

“Was that proof enough?” Her voice was hoarse and tight from the rough treatment but she couldn’t have sounded sweeter if she tried.

He nodded and wiped the sweat from his forehead, and his lips curled in the widest smile Nora had ever seen on him. His eyes twinkled with euphoria, and there wasn’t a single trace of the anger and fear from earlier.

“I never… I never thought I’d be this lucky,” he whispered and pulled her into a deeply passionate kiss, eager and determined to show just how much he meant it.

Nora smiled warmly into the kiss and pressed her body against his, enjoying the warmth of it.

“Me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell. It turned out a lot more emotion-porny than I thought it would. This was certainly fun, but oddly exhausting to write. Let me know what you all think - kudos and comments nurse my hideous little heart 8)  
> Also, it is my strongest headcanon that Hancock is an insecure little baby who only ACTS like he owns the world. I like my big, strong darlings with fragile and troubled minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, first chapter done! I am also fully aware that I completely butchered the mission, forgive me. In my playthrough, I persuaded Bobbi to leave, and I can't be arsed to look up the other way to get Hancock as companion OTL


End file.
